The Grudge 3
}} The Grudge 3 is a 2009 supernatural horror film and the third installment in ''The Grudge'' film series. Toby Wilkins, who had previously directed the successful film Splinter and the short film series Tales from the Grudge, took Takashi Shimizu's place as director who later served as executive producer, while Brad Keene replaced Stephen Susco as screenwriter. The film stars Johanna Braddy, Gil McKinney, Emi Ikehata, Jadie Rose Robson, Beau Mirchoff and Shawnee Smith, with a special appearance by Matthew Knight (from The Grudge 2). Aiko Horiuchi and Shimba Tsuchiya plays Kayako and Toshio in the film, with Takashi Matsuyama being the only actor reprising his role from the previous films. Unlike the previous American films that were both rated PG-13, The Grudge 3 was given an R rating because of its graphic bloody violence, gore and language. The film features a linear plotline unlike all of its predecessors, which used nonlinear sequences of events for their respective plots and subplots. The Grudge 3 was released on DVD on May 12, 2009, by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. It received mixed to negative reviews from critics and grossed $38 million against a $5 million budget. Plot Jake Kimble (the only survivor from the second film) is under the care of Dr. Sullivan in an asylum. He is locked in his room following several escape attempts and is attacked by Kayako. The attack is seen on security cameras, although Kayako cannot be seen, and Jake is dead by the time Sullivan arrives with a security officer. News of the incident reaches a young woman in Tokyo, Naoko, who is the sister of Kayako. Believing that her sister is responsible, she travels to Chicago. The apartment building where Jake lived is under renovation. Of the few residents who remain, some glimpse Toshio. One is drowned by Takeo Saeki and is never again seen. Sullivan, while investigating Jake's death, speaks with residents and finds that others have seen the little boy of whom Jake spoke. Sullivan digs more into the information and is killed by Kayako. Naoko moves in as attacks continue against the residents and anyone associated with them. She tells the landlord's family that the curse now resides in the apartment and tries to convince them to participate in an exorcism. The landlord's sister, Lisa, refuses to cooperate but reconsiders when she realizes that her brother, Max, is possessed by the spirit of Takeo Saeki, the evil husband of Kayako and the source of the curse. Naoko warns that the ceremony must not be interrupted and tells Rose that she must drink Kayako's blood. Lisa disallows this. Takeo, as Max, realizes what Naoko is attempting and attacks and kills her. Lisa is chased by Kayako until, just as Kayako is about to kill Lisa, Rose drinks Kayako's blood which causes her curse to disappear. Max, who has been exorcized of Takeo's evil possession upon Kayako's banishment, stares in horror at the body of Naoko, but her murder has begun a new curse. Her ghost attacks and kills him. The film ends with Kayako shown to be in possession of Rose. Cast *Johanna Braddy as Lisa *Gil McKinney as Max *Emi Ikehata as Naoko Kawamata *Jadie Rose Hobson as Rose *Shawnee Smith as Dr. Sullivan *Marina Sirtis as Gretchen *Beau Mirchoff as Andy *Matthew Knight as Jake Kimble *Aiko Horiuchi as Kayako Saeki *Shimba Tsuchiya as Toshio Saeki *Michael McCoy as Mr. Praski *Takatsuna Mukai as Daisuke Kawamata *Laura Giosh as Renee *Mihaela Nankova as Brenda Takako Fuji, Takashi Matsuyama, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Ryo Ishibashi, Kim Miyori, Yuya Ozeki and Kyoka Takizawa reprise their roles from The Grudge and The Grudge 2 via archival footage and stills. Videos Add here Category:2009 films Category:2009 in film Category:English-language films Category:Japanese-language films Category:2000s films Category:Ghost House Pictures films Category:Stage 6 Films films Category:Sony Pictures Home Entertainment films Category:American films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:American direct-to-video films Category:2009 direct-to-video films Category:2009 American direct-to-video films Category:2000s direct-to-video films Category:2000s American direct-to-video films Category:Sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:2009 sequel films Category:2009 American sequel films Category:2000s sequel films Category:2000s American sequel films Category:Supernatural horror films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:2009 supernatural horror films Category:2009 American supernatural horror films Category:2000s supernatural horror films Category:2000s American supernatural horror films Category:Horror films Category:American horror films Category:2009 horror films Category:2009 American horror films Category:2000s horror films Category:2000s American horror films Category:Films about child death Category:Films about curses Category:Films about spirit possession Category:Films set in Chicago Category:Films shot in Bulgaria Category:Haunted house films Category:American haunted house films Category:2009 haunted house films Category:2009 American haunted house films Category:2000s haunted house films Category:2000s American haunted house films Category:Films set in Tokyo Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Ghost films Category:American ghost films Category:2009 ghost films Category:2009 American ghost films Category:2000s ghost films Category:2000s American ghost films Category:Sony Pictures direct-to-video films Category:Asian-American horror films Category:The Grudge films